Doris McGarrett
Doris McGarrett was a CIA agent codenamed "Shelburne" who was also the wife of John McGarrett and also the mother of Steve and Mary Ann McGarrett. Early Life Doris was once an agent who worked for the CIA and who during her time as an active operative killed many people including Wo Fat's mother. At some point, Doris grew tired of her work and left the agency, eventually marrying John McGarrett and having two children: Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Mary McGarrett but the happy family life Doris had didn't last for long as her CIA life came back to haunt her with a vengeance. To protect her family, Doris faked her death in a car bombing and spent the next twenty years in hiding with the help of Steve's C.O, Joe White. Shelburne In late 2011, Steve, now a Navy SEAL in The Reserves and the head of the Five-0 Task Force learned from Special Agent Kensi Blye about the name, "Shelburne" during the Season 2 episode, Ka Hakaka Maika'i and as such, Steve embarked on a mission to uncover the truth about "Shelburne" but Steve later discovered that he was not the only one searching for "Shelburne" as the team's enemy, Wo Fat was on the trail of Shelburne as well. This culminated in Steve's eventual capture and torture at Wo Fat's hands during Kil'ilua although Steve was later saved by his 5-0 colleagues of Detective Danny Williams, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua as well as Agent Lori Weston, Joe himself and a Navy SEAL team led by Lieutenant Commander Wade Gutches. Despite this, Steve's determination to find "Shelburne" did not dispel and he eventually left the 5-0 team during Ha'alele and the crossover episodes with NCIS: Los Angeles, Pa Make Loa and Touch of Death and headed to Japan to look for Wo Fat and Joe while leaving the 5-0 team in Danny's care. After much searching, Steve found Wo Fat in Ua Hopu and after a stand-off with the Japanese Yakuza whose leader, Adam Noshimuri, Kono's boyfriend wanted Wo Fat dead for killing Adam's father, Hiro Noshimuri, Wo Fat was taken to prison. Season 2 In the Season 2 finale, Ua Hala, confident that Wo Fat was behind bars, Joe brought Steve to a house in Suruga, Japan and told Steve he was sorry before disappearing. When Steve knocked on the door, he was reunited with his mother after nearly twenty years and realized that she was "Shelburne". Season 3 In La O Na Makuahine, Doris revealed that she had been a CIA operative and had killed Wo Fat's father and she later left the agency to marry John McGarrett and have a family but when her CIA past returned, Doris had opted to fake her own death with Joe's help. Steve later brought Doris back to Hawaii and was forced to call on his friend Lieutenant Catherine Rollins for help when Danny informed them that Wo Fat had escaped. Wo Fat confronted Doris in her safe house, they spoke - unknown what they said to each other at the time - before Doris shot 3 shots into the bedroom floor. She claimed that the shots were from a struggle she had with Wo Fat, but Steve didn't believe her.. In He Welo'oihana, Steve turns up at Doris' house, after receiving intel that the FBI is closing in on her for hacking into he National Fingerprint Database. Doris tries to keep Steve out of the house, by claiming that she was just on her way out. Steve snarks to her, if she wants to hack government databases with free WiFi, she shouldn't get caught on camera. Doris doesn't seem bothered by the photo evidences and claims that it's all circumstantial and that she did the FBI a favor by poking holes in their security. She tries again to Steve to leave, by sayings she'll explain everything at a coffee shop. Before she can get Steve out the door, he hears noises coming from another room. Doris is unable to stop Steve from investigating and opening up a back room to find Wade Gutches and Mick Logan surrounded by building blueprints. Steve wants to know what's going on. Doris explains that Mick and Wade are helping her to find out who stole her microfiche. She hacked the FBI because she pulled a print from the break in and she didn't want to get him involved. Steve is annoyed but says he can have the suspect picked up in 10 minutes. Doris says that can't happen until she has a chance to steal back the microfiche. Steve can't believe what he's hearing. He wants to know what happened to her. What happened to the mother he used to know. Doris claims she can't start over until the microfiche is recovered. While it's out in the world they're vulnerable. She has to get it back. Doris tells Steve what she has so far. The print belonged to a hired gun - Justin Austin - who stole the microfiche for Tyler Cain. Cain had the microfiche stolen to covered up the bad things he had done before he was appointed Director of National Intelligence. If the Senator found out he wouldn't get the job. The microfiche also has a lot of leverage on ex-operatives, which Cain can use for his own advantage. Cain is keeping the microfiche at First Honolulu Tower in a safe on the 16th floor. Doris plans to steal it back and outlines her plan to Steve. Steve points out that even with their planning, something could go wrong. Doris doesn't seem to concerned and tells Steve if he wants to stop them he has to arrest them, otherwise they're going that night. Steve returns to Doris' house later during the day and tells her that he's going with them. That night Doris and Steve get the the first Honolulu Tower through roof access. Mother and son make their way inside and repel down the elevator shaft that Mick is in control of. While they wait for their opportunity to exit the shaft, Doris shows Steve a sleight-of-hand magic trick with the tower key card. All while Steve complains that he is too old for magic tricks. When the trick is finished an elevator starts to move back up the shaft. Causing both of them to jump into the hallway early, while Mick pulls the fire alarm. They make their way to Cain's office and get into the safe with no problems. However, as the microfiche is removed from the safe, a hidden sensor is triggered and an alarm goes off. Steve and Doris make a run for it down the stairwell while fighting their way through a number of guards. They are told to get to level 12 for a new escape route. Doris figures that they're not going to make it, so Steve sends her ahead while he covers her. Doris runs into a guard but is able to knock him out. Before she gets to the escape room she is cornered by two more guards. Out gunned she is captured and hand cuffed for the arrival of Cain. Cain, using Doris' communication device calls out Steve for a trade off - Doris for the stolen microfiche. He tells Steve to meet him in his office in 5 minutes. Any longer and Doris is dead. Cain takes Doris to his office with his guards, where Steve has arrived first and started a fire in a desk bin. Cain demands that Steve hands over the microfiche, Steve counters and says for Doris to be handed over first. Cain refuses and says that he holds the power, he thinks he has Steve out manned and out maneuvered. But Steve says he's got one more move to make and throws the microfiche into the fire Cain is then forced to let Doris and Steve go. As both of them are in the elevator going back up to the roof, Doris is annoyed that Steve destroyed the microfiche. Steve just smiles and shows her that he used her sleight-of-hand trick to switch out the microfiche before it went into the fire. Saying that he always did listen and learn from her when she taught him magic tricks as a child. All Doris can do is laugh They escape by helicopter. In Aoha, Malama Pono, Steve is shocked that Wo Fat's visitor log in shows that his mother visited Wo Fat the previous day. Steve calls Doris to Hawaii Five-O Headquarters and asks her why she went and saw Wo Fat. Doris says that she only went to see Wo Fat was to look into the eyes of the man that killed her husband. Steve calls her out on the lie and says that for a former spy she not really good at lying. He tells her that he pulled the prison video. The audio was scrambled by a electronic device and Doris has back to the camera to whole time, making lip reading out of the question. Steve can’t figure out how she got a scrambling device passed the guards. Doris then tells Steve, if they're going to be in each other lives he's going to have to learn to trust her. Steve says she's literally never given him the while truth, ever. He wants to know who Wo Fat is to her, but before Doris can answer, they are interrupted by Danny. Steve says that their conservation will be continued later. Doris agrees with tears in her eyes. Later that night, Doris is speaking Mandarin and paying a man money to secure safe passage for Adam Noshimuri and Kono Kalakaua to Shanghai. She tells the group, once there she'll take Adam and Kono inland and no one will ever find him. She then takes Steve aside, he asks her why she is doing this. She says she's getting to help people he cares about. Steve says she doesn't actually have to go with them, but Doris says her sources will only deal with her in person and when she gets them situated she'll be back. Hinting that she'll tell Steve about Wo fat when she gets back. Steve can only nod and says he'll miss her as he hugs her. Doris then tells Kono and Adam it's time to go and leads the onto the ship as the others watch. Season 4 In Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi, Doris is not seen but she is mentioned by Wo Fat. Wo Fat claims the reason she came to see him was to apologize to him for killing his father. Steve doesn't believe this and asks why Doris would ever apologise for that, as Wo Fat did worse to her family. Wo Fat says that's only something Doris can answer. In A'ale Ma'a Wau, Doris is mentioned but not seen. She's mentioned by Steve as he explains to Danny why he had is DNA compared against Wo Fat's. He wants to know why Doris is still protecting Wo Fat and the only explanation he can think of is that him and Wo Fat could be half-brothers. Danny then turns it around by saying that maybe Doris is trying to protect Steve instead. Danny suggests that maybe Doris is tying to make peace before Steve does something that get himself killed. Steve doesn't believe that and says Doris is still up to something In Kupu'eu, Doris is mentioned not seen. Steve has called up Joe to ask about his mother. Steve has tried to contact Doris over the past couple of weeks with no luck. Joe says that Doris is a difficult person to pin down. Steve says he really needs to speak with her and he was kind of hoping Joe could get in touch with her. Joe asks why Steve thinks Doris will answer he calls, to which Steve reply that Joe isn't asking difficult questions. Joe comments that maybe Doris is off the grid for reasons that don't relate to Steve. Steve asks Joe if he knew something he's not telling him. Joe just says he reminding Steve that his mother is a complicated woman. Joe does say he will reach out and see what he can find. Steve says okay. Joe tells Danny that he hasn't been in contact with Doris for months. After she dropped Adam and Kono old enemies came out of the woodworks and she been on the grid ever since. Joe need Danny to tell Steve to stop asking/looking because Joe can't get the answers he want. Danny asks him why would Steve listen to him, and Joe replies because Danny is his friend. At Billy's funeral, Joe tells Steve the truth about Doris, she not dead, but she's not coming home anytime soon. Word is that Doris is an active agent again and the rest is classified. Steve tells Joe to keeping looking for her, but Joe says if she doesn't want to be found she won't be. She'll surface when she's ready. Steve learns that Doris didn't murder Wo Fat's Father but his Mother. Season 5 In Ina Paha Steve learns the whole truth about Doris and Wo Fat's relationship and that Doris treated Wo Fat like a son after she murdered his mother when she was suppose to kill his father. In Pono Kaulike, Doris is the reason that Steve wasn't arrested with Danny for the murder of Marco Reyes, she keep his name out of it. Doris was also Joe’s contact that lead Five-0 to Marco's hidden coke stash, and by extension Danny's release from a Colombian prison. Joe White tells Steve that he knew all about Doris' relationship to Wo Fat and her Murder from the get-go. Season 6 in O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake, Steve visits Yao Fat (the father of Wo Fat) wanting to seek forgiveness for everything Wo Fat did to Steve and later he learns that it was his mother Doris who set up the meet visit. Season 7 in the 150th episode Ka makuahine a me ke keikikane, Doris was detained in a detainment facility in Morocco after attempting to free Yao Fat. Steve and Catherine travel to Morocco to rescue her. They, along with Steve's team, find and infiltrate the detainment facility, Steve successfully finds Doris with the assistance of Chin and Catherine and prepares to sneak out of the compound however, Doris informs him that she refuses to leave unless they agree to take Yao with them. Steve and Doris find Yao and free him. Just as the team prepares to leave a security is alerted of their presence and sounds an alarm. Steve, Doris, and Yao are then captured by a team of guards however they are shortly rescued by Catherine and Chin. They find a hidden charge of C4 explosive that Doris hid on her way in. They blow up a former sewer tunnel that had been sealed off and the entire team escapes through the sewer tunnel. At the airport Doris tells Steve that he can find information about her younger days at his house under a loose floorboard. Catherine leaves with Doris and Yao. Season 8 in 'The Tough Branch That Does Not Break in the Kona Gale, '''in Afghanistan 2002 (shown in flashbacks) Joe said that he made a promise to keep Steve alive and after Steve rescued him with a Navy SEAL Team years later, he tells Joe that he knows that the promise was made to Doris (but Steve thought she died then). Appearances Notes * Faked her own death. Everyone believed she died in a car accident when Steve McGarrett was a teenager. She spent the next twenty years in hiding with the help of Joe White and went by the code name Shelburne. Ua Hala La O Na Makuahine Trivia *In all her appearances, Christine Lahti has been credited as a ''Special Guest Star. *Was seen wearing her watch on her right wrist during Popilikia (episode), suggesting that Doris might be left-handed. References }} Category:Characters 2010 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Americans Category:Female Category:Government Category:CIA Category:Married Category:Deceased